carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Armageddon Race 1
The Amazing Race 1 is the first season of The Armageddon Race. It premiered in May 3, 2013. It was hosted by Armageddon Xler who created and planned the Race Competition. Cousins Black Corolla Altis and Golden Eagle Halcon were the winner of The Armageddon Race 1. The Race All Teams must abide by the rules set at the beggining of the Race and also they must know the ff. (clues, challenges, informations, etc.) that was given anywhere. Failure to do so can result in time penalties, which can negatively affect finishing position in that leg of the race. The 1st Place Streak If a team straight 1st place in 5 legs (whether they take O-take or not) that team will earned an extra slot at the upcoming The Armageddon Race Season 2:Double Damage,(it doesn't matter if they lose in first season). Teams • Mustang & Lancer • Fortuner & CR-V • G.Hilux & Eclipse • Galant & Stinger • Everest & Land Cruiser • B.Altis & G. Eagle • Bapphorward & Bapphonov • Tiftler & Megalodon • City & Civic • STX (Santa Fe) & Navara • Edge & Expedition Results The following teams are participated in the Race (except from Tiftler & Megalodon where they quit in 1st Leg).Placements are listed in finishing order: *A yellow-gold row indicates that team qualified again in the next season by completing 1st place streak in 5 Legs. * A red team placement means the team was eliminated. * A green ƒ(doubled) indicates that the team won a O-Take * An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a GoStop during the next leg of the race. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two Ro-Bout in a Double Ro-Bout; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it; ⊂⋑indicates that the teamwas Ro-Bouted, but they used the second Ro-Bout on another team. *A /≈ means that team chose to use the Brid-Head; ≈\ indicates the team who received it. Notes Tiftler & Megaldon elected to quit in the task,since G.Hilux & Eclipse right before them at 10th place,Tiftler & Megalodon were the last team to arrive and were instead eliminated from the Race. Bapphorward & Bapphnov supposed to be in 2nd place at 2nd leg,but they been Ro-Bout by Mustang & Lancer.(where City & Civic takes there spot after they saw that they been Ro-Bout) Fortuner & CR-V won the O-Take,that they will take 1st place in this leg & also at the next leg. Fortuner & CR-V successfully streaked 1st place in 5 legs where they are now officially qualified in the next season. Super Leg means non-elimination leg & they will receive their next clue after checking at the Pit Stop,Therefore Galant & Stinger is the last team to arrive they will not to perform a GoStop because of Super Leg rule. Galant & Stinger is supposed to be the winners of this Race,but as they said on Starting Leg that their are not willing to win in this Race,They take their 1st place to B.Altis & 9G.Eagle. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. #"Lifecycles seems to Balance" – Nov #"Wonderful Palaces" – Land Cruiser #"Beat Down Streak!" – City #"Racers be Superman,Great!" – CR-V #"Find & Found is Here?" – G. Eagle #"2 More Legs,and We Still!" – Fortuner #"You Guys are Willing To Beat Me?" – Nov #''"It's The Leg Of All"' '– Civic'' #"Get Some Trashes,and don't be Boast!" – City #"When You Say Nothing At All" – Galant #"It's All Your Time" – a non racer to Fortuner & CR-V #"As the Billions Promised" – Stinger Prizes The Prizes for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg.Trips are sponsored by Arm' Travels *Leg 1 – $5,000 each *Leg 2 – A Trip for two to Alfa Romeo *Leg 3 – A Trip for two to Ford Main Base *Leg 4 – $10,000 each *Leg 5 – A Trip for two to Hyundai Monuments *Leg 6 – Expansion of members for their team *Leg 7 – $20,000 each + Trip At Armageddon Mansion Q *Leg 8 – Qualified at the Next Season (by streaking 1st leg) *Leg 9 – $25,000 each *Leg 10 – A Trip for two to Resort World Manila *Leg 11 – $30,000 each *Leg 12 – $1million Race Summary Leg 1 (Car Tech Republic → Isuzu, Japan) Airdate: May 3,2013 *Car Tech City,Car Tech Republic (Car Tech Gate 1) (Starting Line)= *Car Tech City(Car International Airport) to Itachi, Isuzu, Japan (Hitachi Airport 1)(Air Travel) *The Sport-Ivo Apartment (4th flr.Rm 296) *Itachi Memorial Bridge (Chikugo River Lift Bridge) In The First One Way of the Race,one team member had to target the blue circle using the water caming from the faucet,which they will cover the outlet to blast it up.It's direction stays in one,must be controlled targeting it.If the blue circle gets alarmed.They would receive their next clue.Before One Way The teams must build 25 soils containing a perfect layer of soil. *Before checking at the Pit Stop,The team will across at the 30cm. steel bar all the way to the end,using bicycles to balance.(1 team per bicycle). Leg 2 (Isuzu, Japan → Alfa Romeo, Italy) Airdate: May 4, 2013 *Itachi Isuzu,Japan (Hitachi Airport 2) to Alfa Romeo (Milan-Malpensa Airport) *Alfa Romeo Milan, to Alfa Romeo,Rome Italy (Train Travel) *Alfa Campo de' Fiori Market (Two Way) *Sant'Anna di Stazzema Memorial Park (Ro-Bout) *The Leaning Tower of Piza (Pit Stop) In this leg's Two Way was a choice between Deli-Rice & Stea-Rice, At Deli-Rice the team must deliver the 50 kg. of rice without dropping it to the ground, while the Stea-Rice is to cooked a rice using only the given coals.Once they finished the task they would receive their next clue. Leg 3 (Alfa Romeo, Italy → Ford, United States) Airdate; May 5, 2013 *Alfa Romeo (Pisa-San Giusto Airport) to Ford (Berlin Schonefeld Airport) Germany (Air Travel) *Augsburg-Western Woods (One Way) *Bottrop,Germany Monument (One Way) *Schwabisch Hall (Pit Stop) In this leg, 2 One Ways wag been given tasks.the "Got Tired Tas" requires one team member to deliver 10 tires using only the given rope the tire must be in flat form.and the 2nd One Way is the Around Ford task which one team member must drive around the circle (or not circle) and they will get 3 flags at each fence of it.Once they completely finished the One Ways they would receive their next clue.City & Civic beat Mustang & Lancer 1st place streak dropping their chance to qualify at the next season. Leg 4 (Ford, United States → Dodge, Argentina) Airdate: May 6, 2013 *Ford (Baden Airpark) Germany to Dodge/Buenos Aires (Comandante Espora Airport) Argentina (Air Travel) *Plaza de Mayo (One Way) (O-Take) *Arizu Old Building (O-Take) *Windsor Hotel & Tower (Pit Stop) For the O-Take,Fortuner & CR-V had to bend the steel bar using all objects set,but once it breaks they need to try it again until steel bar turns into U form.while in One Way one team member must balance the given 3 magnets and stays in 5 sec.after they completely balance it.Once that team balanced in 5 sec. they will jump across to it and receiving their next clue.Fortuner & CR-V successfully one the O-Take,So they will proceed in Leg 6 as a reward for them. (means 2 Legs takes their 1st places). Leg 5 (Dodge, Argentina → Hyundai, South Korea) Airdate: May 8, 2013 Leg 6 (Hyundai, South Korea → Volkswagen, Germany) Airdate: May 9, 2013 Leg 7 (Volkswagen, Germany → Aston Martin, United Kingdom) Airdate: May 10, 2013 Leg 8 (Aston Martin, United Kingdom → Manila, Phillippines) Airdate: May 10, 2013 Leg 9 (Manila, Phillipines) Airdate: May 11, 2013 Leg 10 (Manila,Phillipines → Car Tech Republic) Airdate: May 13, 2013 Leg 11-12 (Car Tech Republic) Airdate: May 15, 2013